Harry Potter y el Libro de la Luna
by Moonshine24
Summary: Situdada despues del Caliz de Fuego. Harry esta destrozado por la muerte de Cedric, con la ayuda de Ginny logra centrarse en algo mas importante, volverse mas fuerte y detener a Voldemort. El dia de su cumpleaños llega a sus manos un misterioso libro que contiene las respuestas que necesita sobre su pasado y sobre su futuro. Nuevos poderes y nuevos secretos por decubrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y el Libro de la Luna**

AN: Esta es mi primera historia, asi que tampoco seais muy duros, tenia muchas ideas en mi cabeza y he querido convertirlas en algo mas. Esta historia se encuentra situada despues del Caliz de Fuego.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J. no a mi.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Harry se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado. Llevaba con las mismas pesadillas durante las dos semanas que habia pasado en casa de los Dursley. Las pesadillas eran siempre las mismas; Cedric en el cementerio mirandole, pidiendole ayuda, pero él no puede moverse de donde se encuentra y tiene que volver a verle morir. Todo el mundo seguia diciendole que no habia sido su culpa, pero no podia evitar sentir que podría haber hecho algo, que debería haberlo hecho. Miró al reloj de su mesilla, eran las 5 de la mañana. No podia volverse a dormir, asi que decidió ponerse a trabajar en los deberes de verano. Hedwig no estaba, la había enviado con una carta para Ron y todavía no había vuelto. Despues de estar un rato trabajando un ruido lo sacó de su concentración, Hedwig estaba en la ventana. Harry abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar, y esta se apoyó sobre su escritorio con la pata extendida para que pudiera desatar las cartas. Tenia dos cartas, una de Ron y la otra de Ginny, eso lo sorprendió nunca había hablado mucho con ella. Cogió la carta de Ron.

Harry,

Hola, amigo. ¿que tal van las vacaciones?, ¿te tratan bien los Dursley? Me alegró mucho tu carta, Hermione me dijo que te diera espacio y esperara a que tu me escribieras a mi. Me ha estado agobiando para que empiece con los trabajos de verano,¿te lo puedes creer?¡Si acaba de empezar el verano!Estoy intentando convencer a Mamá para que pases unos dias aquí en la Madriguera, ya te contare en cuanto sepa algo mas. Todo el mundo ha estado muy agitado en casa. Percy se ha empeñado en creer la version del Ministerio y se niega en rotundo a que Quien Tu Sabes haya regresado, por otro lado Fred y George se han pasado todo el tiempo haciendole bromas para fastidiarlo aun mas. Papá esta muy enfadado con el ministro por negarse a creer la verdad y Mamá ha estado muy ocupada preocupandose por todo. Espero verte pronto,

Ron

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa; a Harry le habia extrañado que no le hubiera escrito antes, pero Hermione habia tenido razon, necesitaba un tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos y recuperarse un poco. Cogió la carta de Ginny con curiosidad:

Harry,

Ya se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero he estado escuchando a mi hermano preocuparse durante todo el tiempo por ti. Se que es duro, ese sentimiento de culpa, dandole vueltas a la cabeza sobre si podrias haber hecho algo mas. Se que estaras harto ya a estas alturas de que te lo digan, pero tienes que empezar a creerlo, lo que pasó no es tu culpa. Despues de lo de la Camara pase mucho tiempo echandome la culpa de todo, si hubiese sido mas fuerte, si hubiese luchado un poco mas, o si se lo hubiese dicho a alguien; tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera. Respondeme a una pregunta: ¿tu me culpas por lo que pasó aquel año? Se que la respuesta es no, asi que ¿por que insistes en culparte a ti mismo? Tom nos utilizó a los dos y es a él a quien deberias culpar. Tu no sujetabas la varita que le quitó la vida a Cedric, y casi no logras salir de aquel lugar.

Me salvaste la vida en la Camara, queria agradecertelo y ayudarte a sobrellevar todo esto aunque solo sea un poco ya que pase por algo parecido. Besos,

Ginny

Harry se quedo pesando en todo lo que le habia dicho Ginny, se sentia bastante mejor. No tenia ni idea de cuanto le habia ayudado a sobrellevar el sentimiento de culpa, necesitaba oir todo eso. Se sentia mas ligero y algo menos triste, tenia que dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarse en ser mas fuerte y entrenar para que Voldemort no pudiera dañar a nadie mas. La proxima vez estaria preparado.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Siento haber tardado tanto, acaba de empezar el curso y he estado muy ocupada.

Disclaimer: HP pertenece a J. y no a mí.

**Capitulo 1**

Harry se sentó en su cuarto a esperar. Hacia ya varios días que conversaba con Ginny, las cartas siempre llegaban a la misma hora. Solían hablar de todo y de nada, de las clases en Howarts, de hobbies, de libros. Se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que tenían gustos muy parecidos, Ginny adoraba volar igual que el y se iba a presentar a las pruebas de Cazadora, le contó que salía a entrenar a escondidas de sus hermanos. El verano en casa de los Dursely no era tan malo, al menos ahora tenía alguien con quien hablar y que le entendía. No es que se hubiera olvidado de Ron o de Hermione, seguía escribiéndoles, pero simplemente Ginny entendía como se sentía.

El verano no estaba siendo tan malo, los Dursley solian dejarle en paz y fingian que no existía. Eso le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar, lo que era a la vez algo bueno y algo malo, si pensaba en Cedric volvia a sentir una pizca de culpa, aunque cada vez lo notaba menos; no podia dejar de sentirse culpable pero, gracias a las palabras de Ginny, habia aceptado que no era su culpa y el sentimiento comenzaba a desvanecerse.

En ese momento entró una lechuza por la ventana, cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue volando.

_Harry,_

_¡Hola!¿que tal va todo? Aquí tenemos la casa echa un desastre, resulta que uno de los experimentos de Fred y George les salió mal y su habitación explotó. Mamá se volvió loca, se ha dado cuenta de que este verano andan mas activos que nunca y cree que traman algo. Esperemos que no descubra que ahora tienen financiacion._

Harry se echó a reir al leer eso, le había contado a Ginny que le había dado el dinero del Torneo a los gemelos.

_Estoy deseando que llegue el día 1, ya tengo ganas de volver a Howarts. Todos han estado muy ocupados en casa como para prestarme atención, al ser tantos Mamá esta siempre ocupada, Papá se pasa el día en el trabajo, Percy esta como loco con su nuevo trabajo en el ministerio y se pasa el día discutiendo con Papa y Mama por apoyarte, Fred y George andan con sus experimentos y Ron sigue viendome como su hermanita pequeña a la que hay que proteger._

_Espero verte pronto, besos_

_Ginny_

Harry dejó la carta encima de la cama y miró al relioj, era ya muy tarde. Entonces escuchó la voz estridente de Tia Petunia:

-¡Baja a cenar, chico!

La cena fue silenciosa, Tio Vernon y Dudley estaban demasiado ocupados con la comida como para notar cualquier otra cosa. Después de cenar subió a su cuarto todavía con hambre, los Dursley no solían darle mucho de comer. Guardó la carta de Ginny con el resto y pensaba irse a dormir cuando de repente un gran pájaro apareció en medio de su cuarto.

Era del tamaño de un cisne, elegante y con las plumas plateadas, aunque con indiferentes tonos. Sus ojos eran del color de la plata fundida y tenian un efecto hipnótico. Lleveba un paquete entre las garras. Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial la curiosidad se abrió paso. Cogió el paquete y se sentó en la cama para abrirlo. El pájaro se posó en el escritorio y se quedó mirándole fijamente, Harry supuso que esperaba a que abriera el paquete. Lo abrió con cuidado y se encontró con un libro de color azul oscuro, nada mas tocarlo empezó a emitir una luz muy brillante que envolvió a Harry haciendo que perdiera la consciencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos se despertó algo ó un sonido muy parecido al que hacen los fénix, pero mas suave. El pájaro plateado se dirigió hacia Harry y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Me llamo Aydalei, soy un Pájaro de la Luna.

-Espera, ¿puedes hablar?

-Claro que si, pero los Pájaros de la Luna y los Fénix tenemos lenguas propias que casi ningún humano puede entender. Tu eres uno de los que si puede.

-Pero...yo...-Harry estaba completamente sorprendido.

-Tu posees la Magia de los Astros, un tipo de magia muy antigua y olvidada. El libro que te he entregado es el Libro de la Luna, ha desencadenado tu poder, por eso eres capaz de entenderme ahora.

-¿Como sabías que yo tenía ese poder, o como encontrarme?

-Ese poder ha estado siempre en tu familia, pero nunca en cantidad suficiente como para poder ser utilizado, hasta ti.-Harry tenía un millón de preguntas corriendo por su cabeza.-Tomatelo con calma, Harry, se que es mucho a la vez para procesar.-Aydelei frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Harry, sus plumas eran muy suaves. Harry comenzó a acariciarla automáticamente sin darse cuenta mientras trataba de procesar la información.

-Posees el poder de la luna, eres el primero en 500 añ a este poder seras capaz de hacer magia mas avanzada, magia sin varita ademas de magia elemental. Los demás poderes serán mas difíciles de aprender, visiones del futuro y control sobre la luz y las én puedes aprender el poder del sol, pero para eso tienes que encontrarte con la heredera del poder del sol.

-Vale, eso es mucho para procesar,¿en serio voy a poder hacer todas esas cosas?-decir que Harry estaba sorprendido es quedarse asintió con la cabeza.

-Con el entrenamiento adecuado, si.

-Espera, ¿y quien es la heredera del sol?-preguntó Harry. Aydalei hizo el equivalente a una risa.

-Ya la conoces, es amiga tuya.-Harry pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más ya.

-¿Quien es?-Harry no podía adivinar de quien se trataba.

-¿No lo adivinas? Es alguien con el pelo del color del fuego.

-Ginny-una sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara.

* * *

AN: Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto y ya se que es un capitulo cortito, pero cuesta arrancar una historia. Los capitulos se irán haciendo más largos a medida que vaya avanzando. Y a partir de aqui comienza lo interesante. El siguiente capitulo vendra muy pronto, ahora ya a pasado el caos de la vuelta a las clases. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario.

Lo siento antes a tenido un fallo y no se ha subido bien no se por que, bueno aqui esta.


End file.
